My One True Rose
by SuRReal ArTist
Summary: Hungary has gone insane and murders Italy...not before long Germany finds the body and a very mysterious letter- What will happen to Hungary? and will Lud ever get over Italy's death? It uploaded weird but enjoy!


_**My One True Rose...**_

_The night was cold...Everything around her seemed to close in...the feeling of righteousness coursing through her veins...  
>She loved it...<br>The blood stained her clothes, the wall, the floor and...  
>"hands..." she whispered.<br>"The crimsion lacing around my fingers..."  
><em>Italy's body layed sprawled out on the floor, Hungary towering over it with a crazed look in her eye. "Be with Holy Rome agian Italy, be happy!" she went to her knees, shaking the Italian. "ANSWER ME!" she screamed, but the Italian's eyes were dull and lifeless, and his body grew cold. She sighed. Her work was completed. Walking over to the corner of the room, she placed a red rose, and a letter, to anyone who found the Italian's body, took her knife, and cleaned it on her skirt, skipping away happily.

* * *

><p>"ITALY!" The German screamed, kneeling before his fallen friend and clutching his body close. But it was too late. Italy was dead. Hot tears streamed down his face and he trembled.<br>"I love you..." He said, barely above a whisper and hugged the Italian close.  
>Sighing, after what seemed like hours, Germany finally stood, and decided to look around the room. A bright red color catching his eye.<br>There, in the corner of the room, on the Italian's bloodstained desk, was a bright, red rose, and underneath it a letter. He stepped towards it and hovered over the desk, debating wether he should pick it up or not. But this is in the same room italy is in. Could the Killer have left it? or was someone else here before him? Romano maybe? He shook his head. No. Romano is too stubborn to leave something like this, and he would have made a big deal out of it as well.  
>Picking up the letter, setting the rose aside, he opened it with shaky hands, fearing what it held inside.<p>

_Dear Reader,  
>If you have found this, then you have also found Italy...<br>_"Well duh" Germany thought aloud.  
><em>My sincerest apologies, but this was necessary...<br>_Germany was about to rip the letter to shreds right then and there. Necessary? They had to be fucking kidding themselves.  
><em>Italy needed to be with Holy Rome...I stood by all these years knowing that Italy still mourned for him. Still wanted to see him...<br>_Germany froze. Holy Rome? Who was that? One of Italy's past lovers? It had to be, so he shruged and read on.

_I finally granted his wish, finally made him happy. I couldn't stand to see the little Italy in such despair...He was my one true rose...  
>Yours Truly,<br>Hung-  
><em>Blood was splattered over the name, as if someone had accedentaly put a bloody thumb over it while enveloping it. Germany cringed.

Hungary.

At the next world meeting, Germany was questioned countless times on where the happy-go-lucky Italian was. All Germany could do was look away.  
>When the meeting was coming to a close, England stood up.<br>" Before we end the meeting I'd like to get something answered."  
>He turned to Germany, who had been glaring at Hungary since the meeting had started.<br>"Where is Italy?"  
>Germany let the question ring through his head for a bit. And slowly stood up.<br>"Italy is...dead..." He almost broke out in sobs, the last word -"dead"-had cracked.  
>"dead?" The Englishman tilted his head, glaring straight at the German.<br>"MY BROTHER! YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!" Romano screamed at the top of his voice. Mumbling and shouting had erupted from the previously silent room.  
>Germany slammed his fist on the table, almost snapping the grand table in half.<br>"IT VASN'T ME." He shook his head, tears falling. "It vasn't me..."  
>Everyone silenced. Nobody spoke a word, but nobody could anyway. None of them had ever seen Germany cry. They just sat in shock as the german pulled something from his coat pocket and slam it on the table.<br>"Hungary."  
>She looked up, as if nothing had happened.<br>"Hm?" she asked.  
>"Admit it." He said bluntly.<br>She paused, thinking. "Yes...I killed Italy..."  
>The yelling and mumbling had started again.<br>"Let me finish!" She screamed and everyone silenced yet again.  
>"I did it because...So he could see Holy Rome again! He had been so hurt after the incident that...I had to put him out of his misery..."<br>Austria stood. "Hungary! That happened YEARS ago! Italy had gotten over it by then! You've gone MAD!" The Austrian was surprised as his voice squeeked out the last words.  
>Everyone stood. England looked around. "Well..." he finally said in the silenced room. "I think we can all agree...that Hungary is dangerous, and should be punished for her crimes."<br>Hungary stood ridgedly. Why? She had done the Italian a favor and was being /punished/ for it?  
>Everyone nodded, and Germany came up behind Hungary, cuffing her hands behind her back.<br>"Jou have gone too far..." He whispered as he led her out, England, Austria, Romano, Spain, and France all in toe be hind him.

* * *

><p><em>five weeks...<br>_Hungary had carved another line on the stone wall, marking the day. Surely they had come up with a punishment by now.  
>She was lonely, and missed Austria. Running her hands through her hair she sighed heavily. No one would forgive her for what she'd done, and she was starting to regret doing it. "My one true rose..." she breathed.<br>Suddenly, as if on cue, The stone door flew open and in the door way appeared England, with Germany ready to escort her behind him.  
>"The punishment has been decided." England said in disgust and stepped aside to let Germany through.<br>Germany grabbed her and forcefully yanked her up. She flinched at the strong grip on her arm, but made no attempt to resist the restraints placed on her wrists behind her back.  
>She was led into a huge room, France, Spain, Romano and other countries lined the pathway to the huge podium in the front, where Austria was seated, glaring at her.<br>"By order of the Jury. Hungary. You have been trialled and found guilty."  
>She flinched again at his words. In the past five weeks she was trialled several times, each only deepening her fate.<br>"Your punishment is as follows."  
>Austria paused, looking down at her.<br>"You are to stay in confinement in England. Your land will still remain yours, although you no longer fully represent your country. Instead, Germany and I will assume the responsibility."  
>She stood and listened to every word. Her boss had signed the agreement, and she was doomed to life in imprisonment.<br>Germany grabbed her with a tightened grip after Austria had finished, and led her to an armoured car waiting outside the building.

Two months had passed, and life once agian resumed to it's normal routine for all countries except two.  
>Hungary curled on the bed of her cell, refusing to eat the slop England had givin her. Tears wet her face, and she stared out the barred window up at the sky, watching the birds fly freely.<br>She regretted everything, and had decided to plead to England when he came to retrieve her tray.  
>Germany, on the other hand, had a very different idea.<br>Two months of having to live without the small cheerful Italian had taken it's toll, and he had soon stopped talking to other nations. Confining himself in the solitude of his room. Even his long-loved Bruder, Prussia, could not comfort the German.  
>Once he had decided he couldn't take another day, he grabbed his pistol, encasing it within the interior of his coat, and left for England's.<br>To England's surprise, he had let the German inside, and showed him to the confinement cell, taking the tray without another word and walking back upstairs.  
>Germany stared at Hungary for what seemed like hours until finally Hungary spoke up.<br>"What do you want?" She asked, refusing to look at him.  
>"Revenge." He answered, and her eyes went wide.<br>He opened his jacket and at first she thought he would rape her, but as he pulled the gun out of the interior, she knew exactly what he had in store. He slowly lifted his gun and pointed it at her, pulling the trigger.  
>The bang had rang through the house, and England slowly put down his tea. Then another bang sounded. This time, England shot up and ran to the cell.<br>"Ludwig! What's going o-" He cut short.  
>Hungary's bloody body layed slumped over, and Germany's lay sprawled out, the gun still pointed to his temple, and his finger still clenched to the trigger. They were both dead.<br>The expression on Germany's face as he pulled the trigger, was pure happiness.  
>"My one true rose..." he whispered.<br>"My one true rose"

* * *

><p><strong>My very first public fanfic. I've already posted it once, but there were ALOT of spelling errors ((thanks for letting me know Natsumi! ^^)) Enjoy~<strong>


End file.
